


白色情人節(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	白色情人節(超短H)

八幡他就同了彩加他通了一個十分之好的日子(白色情人節)，所以他們就在了酒店房間內的時候，就好好地休息中的，八幡他就抱起了彩加他的，就同了彩加他說：今天不如我們做，難得是今天的，可以嗎？彩加他說：可以啊，之後彩加他就開始吻了彩加他的，因此就把了彩加他吻着了十分之深的，之後彩加他就除了衣服，之後就給了八幡他用了手撫摸了彩加他的乳頭的，之後八幡他就把了自己的手去了撫摸彩加他的另一颗乳頭，撫摸完就把了自己的手指用了潤滑劑去了撫摸了彩加他的小穴，之後就把了彩加他的全身好好地撫摸之後，他們就開始做得十分之好，而他們也感覺到十分之好開心的，過了一個美好的日子和夜晚的。


End file.
